My New Life
by Sara1893
Summary: “What! Are you sure? Are you hundred percent sure that you are pregnant with my child!


**Summary:**"What!!! Are you sure? Are you hundred percent sure that you are pregnant with my child?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Bleach character.

My New Life

_Schiffer Family House Karakura Town (5 a.m.)_

Kitsuke Schiffer tip toe to his parent's room and make his way to the bookshelves quietly and takes as many books as he can. He tried his best not to make any noise because his father won't allow him to "borrow" some forbidden books in his parent's room. He continues his way to the door and before he could reach the door knob he heard a familiar voice, well too familiar in this case.

"Kitsuke how many times I must say that you are not allowed to touch or to take the books there" Ulquiorra scold his son. It's still surprised him how his son look just like him except for his honey brown eye that he get it from his beloved mother, Orihime.

"Umm, actually mom asked me to take some recipe book. Yeh, some recipe book" Kitsuke nervously answered. He knew that he will be dead by now. He just hopes it will be less painful.

"But I don't remember asking you to take the recipe book and it is on the other bookshelves." said Orihime Inoue (well now known as Schiffer) as she pointed out to a bookshelf. Behind Orihime, a small girl that looks a lot like Orihime except for her emerald eyes that glint with happiness when she saw her father. She gets the gorgeous emerald eyes from her father and she's proud about it. She is Midori Schiffer, Kitsuke's twin. Midori quickly runs to her father. Ulquiorra bend down and scoop her in his arm. Kitsuke snorted and muttered something like 'daddy's little girl'. Orihime laughed and bend down to kiss Kitsuke on the forehead after seeing her son reaction.

It seems just like yesterday when she told Ulquiorra that she was pregnant. The reaction was shocking her actually. Who ever thought that the cold and calm Ulquiorra lose his self control?

_Flashback_

"_What!!! Are you sure? When did you know it? How long has that thing been inside you? Is that thing mine? Are you__ hundred percent__ sure that you are pregnant? Is that………" "Would you please stop asking your stupid questions for a few minutes and please stop using the word 'thing' because the baby is a human being like us…ahem…me and of course the baby is yours!!" Ulquiorra was a little bit shocked because Orihime never snap at other people or in this case, Ulquiorra like that. _

In the whole months of pregnancy, Ulquiorra had been a very good husband. From the first month until the third month of her pregnancy, there were no big changes. But from the fourth month until the ninth month of pregnancy, Orihime had been over sensitive and carving for some weird food.

_Flashback_

_The fourth month of pregnancy_

"_Honey, please wake up" said Orihime while shaking her husband until he opened one of his emerald eyes sleepily._

"_What do you want now?" he mumbled the words under his breath as he sits up slowly._

"_Ulquiorra, please, I want an egg tart with some blueberry syrup now!!" said Orihime. _

"_But Orihime dear, it is only …….." he stopped when he saw Orihime tears. _

"_I'm just asking an egg tart with some blueberry syrup and you already mad at me." Orihime sobbed as she said the words._

_Ulquiorra quickly stand up and make his way to the door while mumbling something under his breath that sound like 'all right, all right I'll buy it'_

_The fifth month__ of pregnancy_

_Orihime become too sensitive about her weight. It started when Grimmjaw complained about how much food Orihime eat in a day. The next moment they saw Grimmjaw opened the refrigerator to get an ice pack for his swollen eyes and Orihime was crying in Ulquiorra arms after she punched Grimmjaw on his eyes. If Ulquiorra was not around that place during that time, 'maybe' Grimmjaw had been beaten up until no one will recognize him anymore. Aizen only laughed when he heard about it. After the incident, Orihime refused to live with Uncle Aizen_ _and asked Ulquiorra to buy a house because she wanted to stay away from Grimmjaw._

_The sixth month__ of pregnancy_

_Her big stomach started to show and this makes her irritated. Orihime was looking on the mirror with full concentration and Ulquiorra sat on the sofa in their room. Suddenly Orihime asked an unexpected question to Ulquiorra "Ulquiorra dear, do you think I'm fat?"Ulquiorra have to think twice before answering this hard question. If he said she's fat she will break down, but if he said she's thin she will be mad because she knew he was lying. So, he decided to play safe and said "The blouse looks good on you". And lucky for him Orihime was pleased with the answer._

_The seventh month__ of pregnancy_

_Orihime had found a new interest in Ulquiorra. She keeps on staring at him with interest until he gave up and decided to ask Orihime. The answer was unpredicted and he was shocked "I wander if the baby is a boy, will he look more like me or you?" she decided to continue her explanation after seeing his expression "I hope he will look more like you" said Orihime after staring his face for a few seconds. "But if the baby is a girl I'm hundred percent sure that she will look like you" said Ulquiorra to Orihime._

_The eighth month__ of pregnancy_

_Orihime friends decided to visit her at their house. Orihime was so happy when her friends came to visit her and two of them were the Kurosaki couple with their first son Hajime (during that time Hajime was only five month). Ichigo released dark aura all around him. This started when the last time he visited them and he lost almost all of his money in one of their stupid bet (they bet on his child (Ichigo's) whether it is gonna be a boy or girl and Ulquiorra won on the bet!). Rukia really mad at him for losing the bet. Ulquiorra almost lost his head when Orihime knew that he make a bet with Ichigo and ordered him to return all the money that he won from Ichigo, but he only returned half of it._

_The last stage__ of pregnancy_

_Nothing big happened actually, it is just Orihime getting so nervous and ordered Ulquiorra to be close to her no matter what. Ten days after entering the last stage of __pregnancy,__ Orihime shouted something like "the water broke" and asked him to call for an ambulance. The next few hours had been hell for him when he heard his beloved Orihime shouted in pain behind the labor room and suddenly, there was no more sound that can be heard. Only god knows how happy he was when the doctor said that he was a father of a pair of twin. He ran into the labor room and was greeted by a very weak Orihime and a pair of twin beside her. _

And the next five years was the happiest moment in their life as they watched their children grew up in front of their eye. He still remembered how he decided to gave their name, their first word, and the time when they took their very first step.

Now five years had past and they keep on loving each other and their life had been blessed by their children. Who said that arrancar and human can't live together?


End file.
